


Two Best Friends and Bloodthirsty Vampires Falling In Love

by witchybear



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybear/pseuds/witchybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just recently Dark Adam Lambert and Jeremy Gilbert who are the best friends had just became unstoppable powerful bloodthirsty wicked darker vampires who has no humanity and they began to team up to wreck major havoc in town. As they are having fun they also began to kiss each others since they are both dating each others<br/>Can Adam and Jeremy become great lovers as well as remain true to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Best Friends and Bloodthirsty Vampires Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this story both Adam Lambert and Jeremy Gilbert are best friends who are darker wicked bloodthirsty vampires and they are also dating each others as well.

Just recently Jeremy Gilbert and Adam Lambert who are very best friends had just been turned into bloodthirsty darker vampires and once they were turned they became known as Dark Adam Lambert and Bloodthirsty Jeremy Gilbert. After becoming vampires Adam and Jeremy had decided to switch off their humanity switch because they were so very tired of being goody two shoes and they both wanted to killed innocent humans and wreck havoc for other people. As Jeremy and Adam were walking down the street in Mystic Fall Adam smirked extremely darkly seeing a girl walking all alone by herself and so he speeded behind and his face began changing into his vampire form and he grabbed her neck and sank his razor sharp fangs into her neck and began drinking her blood very hungrily enjoying the taste of blood so very much. Once Adam was done he dropped the dead body on the ground and bury her in the wood in order to cover up his tracks. Once he was done Adam had blood dripping from his lips as he glazed lovingly into his boyfriend Jeremy beautiful sexy eyes.

As he was watching his darker sexy dangerous boyfriend Adam feed and killed Jeremy let out a growl of love and lust and he speeded over to Adam and began kissing him very hungrily and deeply and roughly and he licked the blood off of Adam lips and he pushes his boyfriend up against the tree in the wood and began kissing down Adam body letting out a soft moan of pleasure. Suddenly Adam song For Your Entertainment began to go off on Adam cell phone and so Jeremy began singing to the words to the song for Adam in a very sexy way. As Jeremy was singing he climbed on to Adam and began kissing him very deeply and roughly some more basically moaning out his name.

Adam smirked deadly watching his dangerous boyfriend Jeremy kiss him extremely roughly and so Adam kisses Jeremy hungrily as well and suddenly Adam fangs appeared and he began to drink a little bit of his lover blood moaning out his name, when Jeremy felt Adam drinking his blood Jeremy own fangs came out and he began to drink Adam blood enjoying the sweet taste of his lover blood.


End file.
